geopolityfandomcom-20200213-history
Frederik Karl
King Frederik Karl Adolf of Sweden (b. 1977) is the current reigning monarch of the Second Union of Kalmar, also known as Greater Sweden or the Rexist Rijk. Early Life King Frederik was born to King Harald of Denmark (1920-2000) and was the second in line for the Crown. After his father's death in 2000 from cancer, his brother Gustav V ascended to the throne, only to be killed three months into his reign from the military coup led by Olof Thornell. Thornell died at the age of 123 in 2000, and was replaced by Micael Byden, who struck a deal with the House of Oldenburg-Holstein-Gottorp which allowed the monarchy to keep limited powers in return for the younger members of the Royal Family to serve in the military, which would become a huge PR move which cemented Byden's power on the Union. At the age of 20 (1997) he went to join the Swedish Royal Guard, where he would perform ceremonial duties until his eventual ascension in 2000. His alma mater is the Linköping Institute of Technology , from which he graduated in January 2000 with a Bachelor's Degree in Aeronautical Engineering. Ascension to Power After his brother's death at the hands of a car accident, he was named the successor to the throne, and was coronated in October 2000. Current Reign King Frederik's coronation in 2000 was one of the most widely watched events in Kalmar history, far surpassing the 1966 National Day celebrations, in which the entire nation ran out of alcohol in an estimated week of celebratory events. As a figurehead, he remains a popular choice by both the military and the public, who view him as a young, charismatic character "who is able to charm numerous people just by smiling at them." The Uppsala Hostage Crisis was also a major event during his reign, in which a group of 500 separatist Finns stormed Uppsala University and held over 400 hostages, in which 60 were killed during a police crossfire in the campus. During the Uppsala Hostage Crisis of 2004, he successfully negotiated a release of over 332 hostages with a Finnish separatist cell. In 2013, he also proposed a Royal Family-funded policy to provide over 5,000 jobs for the homeless and the unemployed around the Royal Palaces in Stockholm as well as other Crown properties across the nation. These properties include tracts of wildlife reserves in Greenland and Svalbard, as well as the Crown property of Greenland, Jan Mayen Island and the Faroe Islands, in which these people would be given jobs as caretakers for preserved buildings, gamekeepers, janitors, custodial staff, et cetera. In 2015, he supported male conscription, in a move that some people called 'orchestrated by the military'. He was also a prominent mouthpiece of the military administration, often relaying news and policies for the High Command. Issue In 2004 King Karl adopted a daughter, Princess Anna of Gotland. In 2006 it was genetically revealed that his adopted son was distantly related to him, as his biological father was actually Frederik's third cousin. This means that she can inherit the throne, as they have somewhat the same bloodline. As of 2018, his daughter Princess Anna is engaged with Prince Karl of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Personal Life The King is also an avid fan of ice hockey, horse riding and car racing. In 2011 he drove a Porsche Carrera in the National Swedish Grand Prix, where he represented the Royal Family, and came in 6th. Awards and Recognition Lieutenant of the Högvakten (1997-2000) Armed Forces Service Medal (1997-2000) Order of the Polar Star (2000) Royal Order of the Seraphim (2000) Grand Cross of the Order of the White Rose (2004) Hosting the Nobel Prize, 2018